Comfort
by Josh The Pleb
Summary: Slightly Dark at the start! Dipper x Pacifica (Rewrite of my first Gravity Falls story.) Warning! Dipper is strong! This is a story about Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest. Both, who are not in their most happiest moments. Death and Disownment has them down, but they have each other... And Mabel! But there has to be a bright side to every dark corner, The Twins are here to stay!
1. Sadness

**-Comfort-**

 **WHAT IS UP PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

 **Theta K it back again once again and am ready to serve up some fanfiction goodness!**

 **This is gonna be my rewrite for my Gravity falls fic, of the same title.**

 **Hope you guys and guyettes enjoy!**

 **KAPLAM!**

* * *

 **Dipper**

It had been a rather extraordinary day for the Mystery Twins.

It wasn't everyday that people like them get to go to the house of richest family in Gravity Falls.

The term house was used rather modestly.

The Northwest Family Manor had truely been a sight to behold. From the intricate carvings, to the flamboyant decorations, the mansion was everything Dipper had expected it to have been.

He had also made a new friend, Pacifica freaking Northwest!

She had looked pretty ravishing in that purple dress of hers, and she had such a cute flustered expression on her face when she had hugged the boy. And messing up her parents' carpet had been pretty fun too.

Yup. He was screwed... He was crushing on THE Pacifica Northwest after all...

Overall Dipper was in a pretty good mood when they reached the Mystery Shack. While he did miss the Ghost Harassers Marathon,the eventful day had easily made up for that.

Dipper strolled into the Shack, hoping to catch the last few hours at the very least.

Stan was in the bathroom and Mabel was in the kitchen.

That was when things began to go sour.

Very sour...

There was a knock at the door of the shack. Dipper went to answer it, wondering who would be visiting them at eleven forty in the night.

The door revealed the figures of a man and a woman, both of whom had a troubled expression on their faces.

"Uncle Steven? Aunt Greta" it was Dipper's father's brother and sister-in-law. Both had disheveled hair, and bloodshot eyes.

"Good evening Dipper, could you call the rest of the family... We have some... Troubling news..." Greta breathed out. Dipper nodded and called out to Mabel and Stan.

By the time they had arrived, Dipper had seated his aunt and uncle by the table.

The news they brought had been troubling indeed...

It was about Dipper and Mabel's parents...

There had been an accident. A truck, the driver was drunk out of his mind. His parents had been caught in the accident. They had been returning from the movies when the truck had rammed into their car.

They were dead before they reached the hospital.

Steven and Greta had rushed to Gravity Falls as soon as they left the hospital. They had to inform the twins. The information was too sensitive to be sent over by mail. The twins would need someone they trust to deliver the news.

Sadly they couldn't stay. They had to leave. They had a six year old daughter to take care of too. She was sick and couldn't make the trip. She had been left with the babysitter with only two days of supplies. Steven and Greta had been in a hurry.

Stanford Pines was now the legal guardian of the two. The twins' great fondness of their great uncle had been clearly established in the frequent letters they had sent their parents. They had even been considering moving to gravity falls after the summer was over.

Stan had been left with money, it was for Dipper and Mabel. They had to complete their education and the money would go for tuition fee.

Dipper was numb to the world after all the events that had transpired. He did not shed tears even though he really wanted to. He had to remain strong. For Mabel in the very least.

He looked up to find his sister sobbing uncontrollably, gripping onto her guardian, their grunkle in a vice like grip.

"Grunkle Stan... Could I-" he paused, "Could we spend a few days in the cabin. Alone" he needed some time to cope with all that had happened. Even if he wanted to be alone, he knew that he couldn't leave Mabel alone in the shack.

The older man just mutely nodded, rummaging around in his pocket, and pulling out a slightly rusty key.

Dipper's movements were sluggish but he managed to work his way up the stairs and into the attic, where he and his sister stayed. He grabbed his duffel bag and neatly placed in a few pairs of clothes, his journal, an extra cap, and his kit of survival supplies.

The door creaked open and his older twin walked into the room. She ripped open her bag and stuffed a few clothes and a bunch of her sweaters into it. She then looked up and nodded to Dipper. She was ready.

The two walked down the stairs, and made their way towards the wooden cabin. They had found the place a few weeks ago, a little while after they found the society of the blind eye. It was a little worn out, but Dipper and Stan were able to fix it up with a little bit of elbow grease and sweat.

It wasn't really all that far from the shack, about half a mile or so...

* * *

 **Pacifica**

She was hyperventilating. The party was over and almost all of the guests had left, it was only a matter of minutes until her parents a would get a hold of her

She glanced at her father from the corner of her eye. He looked calm and composed but she could see that he was _pissed_ behind his facade.

Her heartbeat quickened when she noticed the only guest left was Baron Friegunshire. He seemed to be bidding adieu to her father as she breathed his name.

Her heartbeat stopped for a second when she noticed that the ballroom was empty save for Preston Northwest, Priscilla Northwest and Pacifica Northwest.

The older man stalked towards his daughter in cold and calculated steps. Her breath hitched in her throat as she began to contemplate what would happen to her. Her father looked right about ready to murder her.

She knew that she had done the right thing by letting the commoners into the mansion, they had created a mess, but her actions had saved the whole lot of them. She doubted her father would see it that way.

She glanced up to meet the man in the eyes. He was seething in anger. His eyes told her everything she needed to know

 _Smack!_

She glared back defiantly at the Northwest patriarch

 _Smack!_

Her head was jolted to the other side. Her left cheek was bruising.

 _Smack!_

Another on her right cheek. It drew blood.

How dare you..." The man breathed a manic glint in his eyes. Malice dipped off every word he spoke.

The young teen had her hand up to her bruised cheek.

"I did the right thing..." The bruised girl spoke barely above a whisper.

 _Smack!_

"What was that!?" Her father looked like he had been punched in the gut.

"I SAID I DID THE RIGHT TH-"

 _Smack!_

The sound of his hand meeting her cheek cut her off.

"You dare raise your voice against your father!" He went to slap her again but was stopped by his wife.

"Dear" she whispered, "She's had enough"

Pacifica was on the floor, she had tears welled up in the eyes but refused to shed them. Her crimson blood stained her purple ball gown and her cheeks were purple from the abuse.

Preston took in a shuddering breath,

"Out"

His glare fixed itself on his daughter,

"I want you out of my house. You, Pacifica Elise Northwest are disowned from the family. Live the rest of your days begging on the streets..."

He took in another shaky breath, almost like he was reconsidering,

"I give you ten minutes to leave, or I will have you kicked out by force."

His resolve was unbroken.

The girl mutely walked up to her room, she already had a pack ready. She wanted to escape from her family for a long while.

She was in a confused middle ground between ecstasy and betrayal. He had always wanted to leave her old life behind, but the disowning still hurt.

As she was about to leave the house but she was stopped by her mother.

"Pacifica..." She breathed out. Pacifica was going to miss her mother.

She held out an envelope to her daughter. It was thick and rectangular.

"It's a thousand dollars. It isn't much but my hands are tied." She pulled out her handkerchief and cleaned her daughter's face off, wiping the blood away.

Her movements were gentle and caring.

"Go to one of your friends' house"

Pacifica almost scoffed, all of her _friends_ only hung around her because of her money, and family name. They wouldn't take her in.

But Pacifica nodded her head none the less. She hugged her mother.

"Stay safe. This might be the last time I can see you in quite some time.

"Bye mom..." she now had a teary smile on her face. She wasn't alone. She had someone who actually cared about her.

"Bye Pacifica"

With that the blonde strode out of her old house, leaving her old self behind along with. She would be a new person. She no longer had to conform to her father's vision of a perfect daughter. She could be a free bird.

So she flapped her wings and was off.

* * *

 **Hope the new version of this is better. Decided to give a small role to Pacifica's mother. She is less of a bitch in this story...**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter all matters aside...**

 **If anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this story please let me know...**

 **BAI!**


	2. Safe

**-Comfort-**

 **WHAT IS UP PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

 **Theta K it back again once again and am ready to serve up some fanfiction goodness!**

 **The second chapter is here!**

 **Whoop!**

 **Hope y'alls enzoy!**

 **Trigger warning: Blood, Language, Nudity, Attempted Rape.**

 **Yea this chapter is the whole package...**

 **I know 'T' is thirteen plus but you might want to be over fifteen or so... Just saying...**

 **KAPLAM!**

* * *

 **Dipper**

Dipper made himself and his sister comfortable in the cabin. He was sure that Mabel would speak soon. She wasn't known for being quiet. Besides her silence was unnerving him.

He sighed as he set his clothes down into the wardrobe. He wouldn't be going back to Piedmont once summer was over, he wouldn't have to leave Gravity Falls. It was the only glimmer of hope that they would be fine.

He wouldn't have to leave Stan, Soos, Wendy and Pacifica.

 _Pacifica..._

His heartbeat quickened to a thousand beats per minute and his pupils dilate as he remembered her change in attitude. She had swallowed her family pride to let the townsfolk into the manor, disobeying her parents. Of course the fact remained that she had saved him from becoming a wooden decoration for the Northwests.

But at what cost... His parents were gone...

All of his memories of them would remain just that, Memories.

He couldn't create new memories with his parents. He would cherish all of his memories of the two.

His last words to them...' I love you guys' it was in all of his letters to them.

At least it wasn't something harsh, at least they weren't fighting.

Dipper felt a stray tear fall down his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he had shed tears. He always believed that he was strong, but even he couldn't deal with the loss of his parents. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

He had vowed to himself that he would never appear weak. It had been two years since people had bullied him about his birthmark. He no longer had his noodle like arms, they were toned and slightly muscular. Not overly so. He still covered it up, he wasn't one to show off.

He was, after all a nerd at heart.

"I'm hungry..." It was Mabel who broke him out of his thoughts.

It was past twelve and they hadn't eaten since the previous day's lunch. They didn't have time to eat dinner with the news that had been dropped on them.

It wasn't really a big problem though. He had a fairly decent grasp at what berries they could eat. He also knew which ones tasted great with deer which he was planning on hunting for breakfast the next day.

Most people didn't know he could skin and cook deer. Being from the city and all that... Most people also only saw him as a nerd who would never venture out into the woods.

Most people however loved the food he cooked. Not to brag or anything...

He unzipped his bag and pulled out his pair of hunting knives. It had been a gift from Stan after he taught Dipper how to hunt for food in a survival situation.

He had them forged mainly for self defense against the monsters of Gravity Falls. It also took Dipper's allowance for a month. But it was worth it.

They were breathtakingly beautiful blades. He even named them. Dusk and Dawn.

Their birch wood hilts were wrapped with stingray leather and stained a deep blue or a golden yellow. That was what he got the names from. The blue was dusk while the gold was dawn.

Dusk had a carbon steel blade with intricate engravings etched onto it it was practical and ergonomically designed, but Dawn was made of a silver alloy. Not the most durable metal but it was the most effective weapon against most of the monsters of Gravity Falls. For most monsters, The silver would burn their skin like the dagger was a thousand times the temperature of the sun.

And he was good with his knives. Wendy had called him a prodigy. He took some time to learn but after two weeks, one would think he trained with them for a year. He wasn't the best however. Stan could still wipe the floor with him. He was the one who taught Dipper how to hunt.

Of course finding a deer would be a challenge, killing one without a bow will be even harder but oh well. Dipper trusted his instincts.

He took in a deep breath to clear his head, he sheathed the daggers and made his way towards where he had seen a herd some time back.

That was when he heard a scream, and it was close.

It sounded like it belonged to a girl and sounded slightly familiar. His mind instantly darted to his sister, but she was behind him, in the cabin to the east of him. The sound came from the northwest.

Immediately forgetting about the deer, Dipper darted towards where he heard the sound come from.

Someone was in danger!

* * *

 **Pacifica**

Her first problem hit her like a ton of bricks.

Where would she go. She had already established to herself that going to one of her friends was out of the question.

Her mind wandered to a certain cap wearing brunette yet again. Dipper Pines was invading her mind like the plague. He was all she could think of.

So it was hardly a wonder she had ended up by the Mystery Shack.

Slightly hesitant, he knocked at the rickety wooden door to the tourist trap. There was no response.

She began to internally panic. Why wasn't anyone home? Did something happen to them on their way back from the mansion? Were they-

Her panic induced musings were cut off by the door creaking open.

It was Stan.

"Pacifica?" He sounded confused.

"Umm.. Is Dipper-" she coughed, "-and Mabel there?"

Stan shook his head, "The two of them took off to some cabin they found in the woods. You can find them there."

Pacifica noticed his red eyes and slight wobble. Was he drinking?

She decided to not let it bother her and asked the man where the cabin was. She said it was important.

The man pointed out with his index finger,

"Be careful Missy... Dunno what could be out there" he slurred out. She nodded her head and began to make her way towards where the man had pointed.

Admittedly she wasn't very good at directions but she trudged on.

She was lost in ten minutes...

Her bout of bad luck began when she walked right into a tree.

That wasn't too bad, just a couple of scratches here and there. She ignored the pain and continued wandering the woods. She was disoriented but she continued on.

She waddled through the thick bog and got mud all over her clothes.

But she didn't stop. She wanted to be as far away from thee old family as she could. So she walked onwards. Her only escape would be her newest friend, Dipper Pines was still on her head.

She heard a voice. Sounded like a man. She cautiously made her way towards the source. Probably not her best idea.

She walked into a clearing. It looked like a camp had been set up. Pacifica gained a hopeful look.

That was when things began to go really bad.

"Look what we have here" it was the gruff voice of an adult male. He looked drunk off his hooters..

"Um sir, I was just wondering if-" the man cut her off,

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here in the middle of the woods, an night when it is dangerous." He leered at her, with a list filled glint in his eye.

Pacifica gulped as she took a stop back. Maybe this wasn't a great idea.

"That's a nice package ya got there Missy" he attempted to grope her. He looked at her hungrily.

"Get off me! I am Pacifica Northwest!" Pacifica exclaimed as she pushed the man off her. She shoved him and made a run for it.

"And I am Bryan. Who gives a fuck?!"

She girl threw a stone at him.

"Ooh feisty!" The drunk hollered as he gave chase.

She was panting. She had no idea how much longer she could continue running. She was hungry and her bag was weighing her down. Just as it seemed she was going to outrun him,

She tripped.

"Aah!"

It was a tree branch. She fell on her face.

She tried frantically getting up but a searing pain shot up her leg. She couldn't move and a rapist was onto her. She was terrified.

"That was a nice chase ya gave me Missy. Got my adrenaline ready and pumping." He stalked closer to the downed girl.

"Stay back!" She yelled.

"Aww why would I do that" he had a demented smirk on his face, "'specially when ya look so sexy sprawled out on the ground like that." He smacked his lips.

She screamed again, as loud as her lungs allowed her.

"Music to my ears" the man had a lust filled gaze on the blonde ex-heiress. He brought his foot out and planted it on her right elbow. Hard.

 _Crack!_

She yelled out in pain. Her elbow had cracked like a twig.

She didn't know what she could do, tears streamed down her cheeks as she accepted her fate.

The man pulled out a small knife. "Can't be leaving evidence now can we" it was clear he planned on killing her once he was done. Fear gripped her heart as she closed her eyes.

She could imaging her father would appear at her funeral. Looking all sad and stuff. If they even found out she was raped and killed in the middle of the woods. Her mother would never even know.

Faces of the people who cared about her flashed across her eyes. Well one face in particular-

She was cut off from her thoughts when the man slashed at her. Her top was cut open, no blood dripped from the shallow cut on her chest. The man grabbed the top and proceeded to rip it into shreds.

Tears fell freely from her eyes. She was topless and the man showed no signs of stopping. "Please stop..." She weakly whispered. Her adrenaline rush was wearing out and she couldn't maintain energy to protest against the man's efforts. She weakly tried to push him off.

Her mind wanders to the boy that had captured her heart. She knew it was too soon. She had met the boy on a friendly basis only once, earlier that night, but the prospect of her death pushed her to admit what she felt for-

"Pacifica!" Her eyes snapped open. That sounded like-

The rapist's head shot away from his gaze on the girl.

"Who's that?" He called out. Out of the undergrowth emerged the form of a boy who looked to be around sixteen.

His brown hair was obscured by a white and blue cap with a pine tree. His deep brown eyes showed concern and anger.

And pain. It was well hidden but Pacifica could see it. She saw that look in her own eyes in the mirror everyday.

Gripped in his hands were the most beautiful daggers the girl had ever seen.

"Dipper!" She had never been so glad to have seen the Pines boy ever. Not when he saved her from the living golf balls, not when he saved her from the ghost, not when he saved her from her inner demons...

"Stay away from her if you know what's good for you." He snarled as he twirled the daggers in his hand, implying that he knew how to use the weapons.

The mab grunted and charged at Dipper with his sloppily gripped knife. Dipper was ready however and easily disarmed the drunk, placing his own knife by the man's throat. The man nearly pissed himself as he fled the scene.

"Pacifica are you alright!" He rushed up to her and helped her up.

He couldn't help but notice her ample bosom, but his gaze never left her eyes.

"Dip-Dipper!" She latched onto him and cried her heart out. He saved her.

"You saved me!" She breathed breathlessly. She was panting. She was exhausted.

He stroked her blindingly blonde hair tenderly. "I'm here Sif" he tried calming her down.

Finally she seemed to let him go. "Thanks for saving me..." she weakly smiled at him.

Dipper unzipped his jacket, and offered it to her. She seemed to notice her lack of clothing. Her face was instantly painted a deep crimson. She shook her head.

She noticed the boy's toned muscles. Her flush grew deeper.

"I-I have clothes in my backpack" she stuttered out. Dipper nodded and helped her get it off her back.

He unzipped the bag and offered it to the girl. Rummaging through the bag, Pacifica pulled out a pale blue T-Shirt. It had a small llama embroidered above the left breast. It had been a gift from her butler, Hanz.

She didn't bother telling him to turn away. He had seen her already and besides she would need his help for putting on the shirt. Her elbow was black and swelling.

It had been quite a difficult and painful process but they managed to clothe her finally.

"Can you move?" Asked a red faced Dipper, she stared at him blankly.

"Oh" he sheepishly lifted her up bridal style. She was surprised as his sudden bout of strength. She always believed the Pines boy to be a scrawny weakling. But his toned biceps came to mind and all her thoughts were put to rest.

"I'll take you to the cabin, you must be hungry. She just mutely nodded my head.

She was tired.

* * *

 **Well there it is...**

 **Yes it was uncomfortable to write.**

 **No Dipper is not gay.**

 **And yes, he is badass...**

 **That should be all the questions answered...**

 **BAI!**


	3. Food

**-Comfort-**

 **WHAT IS UP PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

 **Theta K it back again once again and am ready to serve up some fanfiction goodness!**

 **The third chapter is here!**

 **No warnings in this one except if you are a vegan...**

 **KAPLAM!**

* * *

 **Dipper**

Dipper felt Pacifica relax into his arms. She was fast asleep.

Today had totally been far from normal.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued trudging through the woods. Hr glanced down to look at the sleeping beauty.

Her velvet-like smooth hair looked like a bird's nest. Random twigs jutting out from here and there.

Her smooth cheeks were bruised and a nasty cut adorned her left cheek. The blood seemed to have been wiped off.

But what alarmed Dipper the most was the mirror image of the letter 'N' plastered onto her left cheek. The same letter on Preston Northwest's ring. Dipper grew angry at the man for what he sha done to his daughter.

Her left ankle was twisted most likely. It had become swollen and bruised. The same went for her right elbow.

But the main question going through the teen's head was why the girl had been out in the middle of the woods. If Dipper hadn't been there... He shuddered just thinking about what could have happened to the girl.

Did she run away from her house. Looking at her condition, that could be a fairly logical conclusion. Or was she kicked out of her house? A shudder went down the teen's spine.

He would ask her after she awoke, but he would first serve her food of course... She looked famished and even when asleep , she had a cringe on her features.

He continued on his journey, his mind filled with thoughts concerning the blonde in his arms.

He briefly considered waking her up in his arms, but decided against it. She seemed exhausted and he wanted to let her sleep. His curiosity could wait.

When he reached the cabin again, he found that his sister was fast asleep. He sighed in half hearted relief. He could hold off hunting for breakfast like he had planned.

Dipper was, at first going to place Pacifica down on Mabel's bed but figured that Mabel would freak out if she saw Pacifica asleep beside her. Mabel had enough shock for one night.

Dipper placed the heiress down on his own bed.

He placed a band-aid on the cut on Pacifica's cheek. He bandaged her elbow and ankle and cleared her head from the twigs. He then lifted her T-shirt up a little and bandaged the cut across her abdomen.

When he was done, he stepped back and draped a cotton blanket over her.

He took a glance at his wristwatch. It was just five minutes to two in the morning he had no idea how time had passes so quickly. He decided that it would be fruitless attempting to fall asleep so he walked out of the cabin after switching off the lights and tucking Mabel and Pacifica in so that they would be more comfortable.

He placed a light kiss on both of their foreheads. His girls would be safe with him.

He walked into the woods, twirling his knives in his hand. Breakfast would be served for his two girls come daybreak...

Did he just say his girls... As in, including Pacifica. He shook his head to attempt clearing it.

His heartbeat thundered an his cheeks flushed as he remembered her topless form lying on the grass.

He wildly shook his head again, ridding himself of such thoughts. He had work to do...

It had taken him two whole hours to find his prey. The herd was fast asleep, nabbing one of the deers would be child's play.

He quietly stalked up to one of the dozing deer and painlessly slit the animal's throat. Wiping away the blood, he slightly gagged as he de-skinned the deer. He was still rather new to hunting and couldn't help but feel squeamish every time he gutted an animal.

When he was done, he got rid of whatever was unneeded and made his way back to the cabin in just under half an hour.

It was four thirty. It would take the boy another half hour to gather the berries and spices required to flavor the meat. The bland taste of the meat would need to be flavored.

He got to work cutting the meat, enough for the three of them. He stored the rest in the refrigerator. He got to crushing the berries after that. All the work he was doing really helped him get his mind off the death of his parents.

He shook his head, he wouldn't let that get in his way. He had to stay strong. For Mabel at the very least.

Getting the fire going was rather easy. All he had to do was find a few dry twigs and set them ablaze with his survival lighter.

No he did not smoke..!

It was a _survival lighter_. For emergencies like his current situation..

He soon added fuel to the flame and it was roaring. He created a makeshift barbeque with a metal grill and a few rocks, and soon his barbeque to cook the venison was ready.

He got to covering the meat with the crushed berries, spices and herbs.

He gingerly placed the berry juice coated venison on the flame and let it cook. He felt the aroma waft in the air as he added the salt and chilli powder.

He had made sure to stock the pantry of the cabin with supplies he would need. He wasn't stupid. He and his sister would need food. And what is food that tasted horrible? Although he figured he would need to fern an extra mouth now... Not really a problem.

He looked at his watch again. It was six thirty. It would take until seven for the meat to cook. He idly twirled Dusk and Dawn in his hands as he waited for the meal to finish cooking. He had taken to twirling his blades quite often for some reason. It helped him clear his head.

When he felt the meat was cooked enough, he pulled it off the flame and onto three of the plates.

He walked into the cabin, ready to wake the girls from each of their exhaustion induced slumber.

As he walked through the door, a shriek of pain caused him to almost lose his grip on the plates.

* * *

 **Pacifica**

Pacifica was in a room of pure white. Was she dreaming? Was she Dead!?

She felt different. Like she was floating...

But then she was suddenly falling and her eyes snapped open.

The smell of roast venison wafted through her nostrils.

Maybe Hanz was trying out a new recipe?

Wait...

Her eyes darted around the room. Well... As much as she could while lying on her back at least. Strangely her back was stiff, and her neck was at an odd angle.

She wasn't in her room. There was no memory foam mattress by her backside, nor was her pink cashmere blanket covering her. Instead it seemed to be a regularly bland spring mattress that she was lying on and a white cotton blanket draped over her by someone who wasn't her butler.

Attempting to get up, she inadvertently applied pressure on her right elbow.

A shriek of pain tore through her lungs. Her elbow felt like it was set on fire.

The events of the previous day flashed across her mind. She remembered everything that happened in pristine clarity. Being disowned, running through the forest. The rapist...

Dipper...

She began to feel butterflies in her stomach as the brunette's actions came to mind.

 _He saw me..._

Another thought flashed across her mind.

 _He didn't react... Is he..? Does he not..?_

The possibility of the crush being homosexual caused a shudder to go up her spine.

 _No. It was probably just more important to save me..._

She concluded with a sigh of relief. That was when she noticed the mop of brown hair from the corner of her eyes. She tilted her head towards the boy.

"Dipper..." She breathed out. He was holding three plates in his hand, each containing some kind of meat in them.

One thing was certain, they looked scrumptious. Her tummy loudly roared, causing her to flush with embarrassment. She was starving.

Lightly chuckling, Dipper set the plates down on a coffee table and helped the girl up.

Once he was sure she was comfortable sitting down he placed the plate on her lap.

"Eat up" he smiled at her and walked over to the other side of the room to wake his sister.

 _Even she's here..._

She then realized that is was obvious that his sister would be with him, but then thought occurred to her,

 _Where is here?_

Mabel rubbed the sleep out her eyes, "Hey, mornin' Dippin' sauce." She mumbled. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, like she had been crying. She also seemed a lot more quiet... She looked depressed and fragile.

"Breakfast." Dipper placed the plate on Mabel's lap when she sat up. Mabel seemed to take notice of the blonde who was seated across the room.

"Pacifica?" She gained a confused look on her face.

She turned to Dipper, "What's she doing here?" She asked her brother.

Dipper gained a serious look, "I found her in the woods... We'll talk after eating. I'm starving..." he took a bite out of his food. The rest of the meal went in silence.

* * *

 **There ya go.**

 **Not much happening but a necessary evol it is...**

 **Or is it love...**

 **Hope y'alls enzoy...**

 **BAI!**


	4. Truth

**-Comfort-**

 **Prerequisite warning... This chapter gets a little repetitive.**

 **Just the same scene from different points of view...**

* * *

 **Pacifica**

"This is really good!" Pacifica couldn't believe how good of a chef the brunette was. The meat was perfectly cooked and the spices just brought out the flavor. She was honestly shoveling the meat into her face rather ungracefully. The same went for Mabel who nodded her head in affirmation.

Eventually they were done with their meals and she was somewhat ready to answer the questions that would be sure to follow.

Mabel broke the silence, "Pacifica..?" She still seemed to speak only in short bursts, but a bit of the cheer was back in her voice after the food she had just eaten.

She cleared her throat. As though she was preparing herself for that the response would be to her question.

"Why were you in the woods? It could have been dangerous if bro-bro wasn't there. And what happened to get you so hurt?" She managed to breathe out the complete question. Pacifica noticed the affectionate way she referred to her brother. It meant that she wasn't completely out of her funk!

The blonde took in a deep breath, steeling her nerves, she dropped the bomb on them.

"I was disowned." A gasp of surprise escaped the mouths of the Mystery Twins. Pacifica continued, "My father was furious at me for opening the gates... He... He-" fresh tears formed as her eyes began to moisten.

She began to remember about her abusive father. He always got what he wanted. Then he would say that it was for the family. Damn the consequences.

Pacifica gazed softly into the brown eyes of Dipper. His eyes seemed to be slightly glazed over as his gaze never left her face.

He didn't wait for her to continue with her tale. He embraced her in a comforting hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulders.

Of course he couldn't relate to her. His parents loved him and Mabel. But Pacifica needed his shoulder right now. It seemed like no one else was offering.

"It'll be fine Sif" he gingerly rubbed his hand across her back in a comforting manner. She softly smiled at the impromptu nickname. She liked it.

"S-Stan said you guys were in some cabin in the woods." she hiccupped, "I was tired and hungry and I got lost. I some the campsite... I didn't think anyone would be awake..." It was after midnight after all.

She took a staggered breath, "He- he, his name was Bryan I think. He came onto me, he tried to grope me so I pushed him and ran. In my- my haste I tripped over a root. I- I couldn't move. I twisted my ankle." she gasped in another lungful of air.

"I was so scared Dipper" she buried her face closer into him. "You- saved me!"

Dipper nodded, "Shh. Don't cry Sif." He continued rubbing her back, causing her to relax into him. The nickname began to grow on me. She liked the way he called her that. Like he was always going to be there for her.

"I'm right here for you.." He whispered into her ear, causing her to lightly shiver from his warm breath.

"Thanks Dipper..." She softly smiled at him. Under her breath she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear,

"I love you..."

She felt his muscles slightly clench, but he gave no external reaction.

Mabel got off her bed and walked across the room. She then seated herself on Dipper's bed and embraced the two of them.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you Pacifica..." She whispered to the other girl, sobbing slightly. The girl looked even more distraught.

"But don't worry," she gained a small, teary eyed smile on her face, "You have a new family now..."

Pacifica sobbed harder as she pressed herself into her ex-enemy. "Thanks Mabel. You won't regret it." Pacifica resolved herself to change from her old ways. She would be a new person. She wasn't her father's puppet anymore!

Pacifica straightened herself out, "So why are you guys out here and not in the Mystery Shack?" That was actually the first time she had called the place by its proper name.

The twins' expressions darkened, "Our parents passed away. Needed to be away from the shack for some time to cope" Dipper breathed out. He looked like he was trying really hard not to shed a tear.

Pacifica inwardly swooned at his strength.

Mabel, on the other hand, looked about ready to burst into tears.

"I loved them" she hiccupped, wiping away her tears. "Now they're gone"

Mabel shook her head. "I need to get over them... They can't come back..." She steeled herself once more. "No more crying" the words were clearly directed towards herself.

Pacifica mutely nodded. While she wasn't particularly fond of her controlling and abusive father, she couldn't be able yo contain herself is something were to happen to her mother. Her heart reached out to the two Pines.

"It's gonna be alright Mabel" she whispered to the sweater clad teenager.

Mabel nodded and gave Pacifica a small smile..

Dipper was still quiet. Finally he broke the silence.

So... What now?"

Mabel gained a contemplative look. "Pacifica is gonna move in with us." It wasn't a suggestion she was implying. There would be no changing her mind. Not that Pacifica had a problem staying with her crush.

 _But I love him!_

She mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts. "That sounds nice..." she smiled up at the Twins,

" I wouldn't be a burden would I?" Dipper shook his head, "Absolutely not," he said with finality in his voice. "You are staying with us"

"Thanks guys..." She hugged the both of them, but the one she gave the boy was ever so slightly longer and more heartfelt.

* * *

 **Dipper**

"I love you..."

He heard her.

His muscles clenched but he gave no external reaction.

She had almost been raped the previous night. Maybe she was still in shock and wasn't thinking straight. He was the one who saved her after all. She wasn't thinking right. He didn't think much about it much thinking that she wasn't feeling all that well.

Mabel got off her bed and walked across the room. She then seated herself on Dipper's bed and embraced the two of them.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you Pacifica..." She whispered into Pacifica's ear, sobbing slightly.

"But don't worry," Mavel gained a small, teary eyed smile on her face, "You have a new family now"

Pacifica sobbed harder as she pressed herself into her ex-enemy. "Thanks Mabel. You won't regret it."

That was when it happened. He was expecting her to ask eventually and the time had come.

"So why are you guys out here and not in the Mystery Shack?" Dipper knew that was the first time she called the place that.

The twins' expressions instantly darkened, "Our parents passed away. Needed to be away from the shack for some time to cope" Dipper breathed out. He had to choke back a sob. He did not want to break down in front of the two.

Mabel, on the other hand, looked about ready to burst into tears.

"I loved them" she hiccupped, wiping away her tears. "Now they're gone"

Dipper could almost feel her sorrow. He never wanted to see that pained expression on his sister. That was why he had swore to himself to not appear weak in front of her.

Mabel shook her head. "I need to get over them... They can't come back..." She steeled herself. "No more crying" the words were directed towards herself. Dipper smiled at her resolution.

Pacifica mutely nodded, "It's gonna be alright Mabel" she whispered to the sweater clad teenager.

Mabel nodded and gave Pacifica a small smile.

Dipper remained quiet for some time. Finally he broke the silence.

So... What now?" He couldn't decide everything.

Mabel gained a contemplative look before a wide grin broke out on her face "Pacifica is gonna move in with us." It wasn't a suggestion she was implying. There would be no changing her mind. Not that Dipper had a problem staying with his crush. He started liking the girl only the previous day.

But she would never reciprocate, regardless of what she had said a couple of moments earlier.

She mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts. "That sounds nice..." she smiled up at the Twins,

" I wouldn't be a burden would I?" Dipper shook his head, "Absolutely not," he said with finality in his voice. "You are staying with us"

"Thanks guys..." She hugged the both of them, but the one she gave the boy was ever so slightly longer.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter..**

 **As I said, it is repetitive but my head cannon has run dry.**

 **Suggestions and reviews are appreciated**

 **BAI!**


	5. Fairy

**-Comfort-**

 **WHAT IS UP PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

 **Theta K it back again once again and am ready to serve up some fanfiction goodness!**

 **The fifth chapter is here!**

 **Seems like its a staple in Dipifica stories to include fairies so here they be.**

 **I got the idea for the fairy scene from another author but I cannot, for the file in me remember so if he is offended by my actions I apologize in advance.**

 **I really like the concept and if the original author wants me to, I will replace the scene with something else or remove it completely.**

 **And guys... Seriously...**

 **ONE review for the previous chapter!**

 **I'm starting to think that I should stop writing or something... It doesn't seem like anyone wants to take some time to drop a review...**

 **Come on just two reviews perchapter is all I ask.**

 **Or no next chapter for you... :p**

 **KAPLAM!**

* * *

 **Pacifica**

With all that had been said and done, by noon, the trio were finally ready to return to the Mystery Shack.

The three of them needed a shower. That much was evident. Pacifica was still caked with mud, and her scratches would need to be disinfected. She still smelled of stale liquor from the rapist grabbing onto her.

Hopefully they could find a few casts for her. She tried her best to ignore the stinging pain at the base of her foot and elbow but if there was no one there to support her weight, she would fall flat on her face.

Once Dipper had made sure that the cabin was cleared out, they made their way back to their _home_. Pacifica was going to have to get used to not living the life of a princess. It might take a little getting used to but... Who knows? Maybe it would be fun in the long run.

With the money her mother had given her, she could probably get into a public school to complete her education. Dipper and Mabel were staying in Gravity Falls so she would go to school with them and have a life that was _normal._

Shewouldn't be forced to get the best grades in all her subjects. She could have fun like regular kids, she needn't have to be a bitch to anyone who had less money than her.

She was in for a long ride...

Pacifica leaned heavily on the boy, who tried his best to stay balanced and not fall over. Adrenaline was no longer on his side and the girl was honestly heavier than she looked.

Pacifica could do nothing to help him though. If she put any weight on her other lef, the pain that would shoot up her spine would bring the two of them to the floor.

But Pacifica could tell that Dipper didn't mind. He showed no discomfort on his face, but she could see in his eyes that he was trying his best to remain upright.

Instead of heading straight to the Mystery Shack, the twins decided to take a detour and show Pacifica some of the marvels of Gravity Falls.

They sneaked past the gnomes, shook hands with the multi-bear and even fist-bumped the man-otaurs. The final place they visited was the area with the size changing crystals.

The blonde was at awe at all the twins had uncovered, and she was sure that they weren't even scratching the surface yet. To think no one in Gravity Falls noticed any of these strange anomalies!

Dipper had explained to her about the Society of the Blind Eye and how they erased all of their memories.

When the trio arrived at the field of crystals, Dipper decided to play a prank on her.

Dipper had asked her to place her hand under one of the crystals, light filtered through it in a dull glow. Thinking nothing of it, the blonde stuck her hand straight into the light. She shrieked when her hand suddenly shrank to a fifth its size.

"Fix it!" She demanded.

Laughing at her expression, Dipper instructed her to place her hand under the other side of the crystal, which glowed with a different hue.

Dipper helped her hobble over to the other side and Pacifica sighed in relief when her hand returned to normal.

That was when they heard a small squeak. Alarmingly, Dipper looked around, looking for the source of the sound.

Dipper placed the girl down on one of the crystals that were at ground level.

Dipper and Mabel searched high and low, but could not, for the life in them figure out where the noise came from.

Then they heard it again. It sounded like it came from the left of him, so Dipper turned and walked towards the source.

What he found, completely befuddled the three.

It was two people. Young girls, it seemed like. Except they were about the size of his thumb!

At first, Pacifica thought that two friends, who had wandered into the woods, had gotten shrunken down by the crystals by accident, but their tiny little wings changed her mind.

They seemed to be in trouble though. One was restlessly tugging at the other's arm. She was stuck under one of the crystals.

Carefully approaching the two, Dipper announced his presence by offering up help.

The two yelped in surprise and the one who was pulling at the other lost her grip and fell on her bum.

"Who are you!?" Her tiny voice was soft and melodious. Clearly capable of singing.

"I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel." He gestured to the other brunette.

"And I'm Pacifica" the blonde calls out from where she was seated.

Dipper carefully lifted the crystal off the other small girl's leg.

She straightened herself out and stood straight beside her friend.

She had deep black hair which cascaded down her back and dark brown eyes. Her tiny wings were akin to liquid gold. She wore a green _saree_ , along with golden anklets and a hair clip in the shape of a peacock's feather. Her wheat colored skin was unmarred and unblemished.

Her friend, the one who was helping her, had a pale auburn hair color, with eyes the color of the moon. She wore a silver tunic and had silvery wings. She too had no markings on her pale white skin, except for what looked like a tattoo of a crescent moon below her left eyebrow.

 _"Dhanyavaad"_ the fairy in the green saree chirped out. Neither of the three understood what the girl had spoken.

"I'm sorry but Parina tends to speak in Hindi when she's nervous."

She raised her hand as though she was going to shake someone's hand, a classic introductory gesture.

"I'm Elviya" she beaned at the trio. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping my friend."

Dipper sheepishly rubbed the back if his head, "It was no problem, Parina was trapped and I couldn't leave her like that."

"Call me Pari." The small voice of the Indian fairy broke out.

"So why were you guys here?" Mabel asked, she was starry eyed at witnessing the magical creatures.

"Well we tried to sneak into the Meeting of the Holy Order of Mystical Faeries, but they kicked us out cause we are too young. We got lost and one of these crystal things fell on Pari's leg."

Elviya seemed to sadden at Pari's next words,

"We're orphans." The fairy cut in, "Our parents died in the war." Neither wished to continue on with the topic.

Pacifica wondered what 'war' the fairies were talking about.

So the trio didn't push their luck however, it wasn't everyday you get to see a freaking fairy. They were rare, and according to Dipper, there was no documented case of sightings of the creatures by the author.

Elviya seemed to take notice of Pacifica's swollen appendages,

"What happened?" She sounded worried. Flapping her little wings, she fluttered over to the blonde and took a deeper look at her elbow and ankle.

"Let's fix that!" She waved her hand around, and soon she was enveloped in a pale green glow. He hovered over Pacifica's injuries and in what seemed like seconds, all fragments of pain had vanished from Pacifica's limbs.

Elviya bowed while laughing, while Pari clapped enthusiastically,

"Elviya is a healer. She is still only intermediate, but she will be a master in no time!" She enthused.

"What about you?" Mabel asked, "If Elviya is a healer then-?"

Mabel was cut off when Pari gained a manic glint in her eyes, as she flung a fireball at one of the crystals.

"Parina Dasgupta, combat specialist, at your service." She bowed deeply.

"That was so cool!" Mabel cheered.

"Anyway" Elviya interjected.

"Can we stay with you." Pari gained a puppy dog look in her eyes, "We can help you in all sorts of things and we don't take much food. Just a few drains or so with fill us." She had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Please" it was Elviya with the eyes this time.

"Please" that was Mabel...

Dipper seemed contemplative for a second before he shrugged,

"I don't see why not." He smiled at the two who tackled him in a hug.

What he didn't expect was for them to fly through the light, making them about the size of a normal thirteen year old girl.

Dipper was brought to the ground by the two.

 _"Dhanyavaad"_ that was Pari again.

"Thank you!" And that was Elviya.

"Hehe" Dipper slightly blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

The fairies, noticing their overgrown states, yelped and, with a small blush adorning their faces, darted back into the light, shrinking back into normal size.

With that, the five of them made their way towards the shack. Pacifica was walking on her own and the two fairies were playing tag in Mabel's hair causing her to giggle.

They were bet with a shocking sight when they made it to the shack though.

Just as the three emerged into the clearing, Stan was tackled to the ground by a heavily armored operator, just as a person in a black suit comes up from behind a car and signals the rest of his team to secure the Mystery Shack.

* * *

 **Yup.**

 **Next chapter is gonna be 'Not What He Seems' in my alternative universe of course.**

 **Let us see what is in store for our heroes.**

 **BAI!**


	6. Flashback

**-Comfort-**

 **WHAT IS UP PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

 **Theta K it back again once again and am ready to serve up some fanfiction goodness!**

 **The sixth chapter is here!**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **If I knew threatening to stop writing will get you guys to review I would have done it ages ago!**

 **i joke, I joke!**

 **You guys ARE awesome though...**

 **(Except you... yeah you...)**

 **I'm gonna be rushing through the chapter so an early apology, but you guys have already seen the episodes right...**

 **Yea a tale of two stans is also in this...**

 **Just wanted to get of over with.**

 **Whoop!**

 **KAPLAM!**

* * *

 **Dipper**

Before the men could notice them, the fairies his themselves in Pacifica's long hair.

The three of them step out of the undergrowth, revealing themselves to the scene.

Worried and perplexed, Dipper and Mabel inquire what is happening, before they notice Agent Powers and Trigger, whom Dipper thought they had been eaten by zombies. The agents tell the children that an unknown person stole toxic chemicals the night before, and they suspect that the culprit is Stan. They then proceed to put Stan in their car, sending him away to be interrogated.

They take the three of them too, informing them that they would be giver for child services.

Dipper and Mabel decide to clear Stan's name by finding the security tapes from the night before. They force Trigger's car off the road, break out, and head back to the shack along with their new friends.

The three of them return to the Mystery Shack, and after Dipper nixes Mabel's aggressive initial plan to attack the security forces guarding the front entrance, use Mabel's grappling hook to sneak into the attic. They find the security tapes in Stan's office and review the footage. They are able to find video surveillance of Stan restocking the shelves. Seemingly proven innocent, they start to celebrate, when Stan suddenly leaves the shack. They fast forward the footage to see that several hours later, Stan, in full hazmat gear, is the one that stole the chemicals!

After realizing the truth, they find a hidden box in the office full of fake IDs and passports, as well as a newspaper clipping with a headline saying "Stan Pines Dead." Another clipping has a picture of Stan with a caption identifying him as an unnamed grifter. Mabel and Dipper, now totally unsure if Stan is really who they think he is, find a paper with the combination to the vending machine door inside the box.

Suddenly all forces pulled away from the Mystery Shack. Fipper figured that Stan had probably escaped.

After realizing the truth, they find a hidden box in the office full of fake IDs and passports, as well as a newspaper clipping with a headline saying "Stan Pines Dead." Another clipping has a picture of Stan with a caption identifying him as an unnamed grifter. Mabel and Dipper, now totally unsure if Stan is really who they think he is, find a paper with the combination to the vending machine door inside the box.

When government forces pull out of the Shack, probably to assist in the search for Stan, the way to the vending machine is now clear. The trio head down to punch in the code, when they are stopped by Soos, who has been ordered by Stan to hold the vending machine, with his life if necessary. After a brief struggle, Dipper finally manages to input the code, revealing the secret bunker under the Shack.

Inside, Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica, Pari, Elviya and Soos find Stan's secret lab. Dipper, upon discovering other two journals, is enraged at the fact that Stan has been hiding them and lying to them all summer. He puts the books together to form the blueprints of the machine.

He uses his black light to reveal a hidden message by the author. They find out that, if the machine is activated, the entire universe could be destroyed. Dipper then finds out how to engage the manual override.

Right when they're about to hit the override button, Stan shows up begging them not to push it and saying that he will explain. Dipper refuses to believe him, and then another gravity anomaly occurs, lifting everyone up into the air. Mabel makes it to the shut-off button, with Dipper telling her not to trust Stan and push it. Stan begs Mabel to trust him and attempts to approach her only to be restrained by Dipper and Soos. After another fluctuation pins them against a wall, Stan begs her again to not press the button, asking her if she really believes he's a bad guy. Mabel cries at the decision she has to make. Finally, Mabel tearfully decides to trust him and lets herself float away from the override, much to Dipper's dismay.

After the device activates, what seems like an explosion occurs and nearly destroys everything in the shack. When the light fades, the anomaly shuts down, with everyone seemingly okay, including the main characters. With the portal still functioning amidst the wreckage of the lab, a mysterious man with a rifle over his back walks out of the portal. He places his hand on the first journal, revealing that he is, in fact, the six-fingered man implied to be the author of the journals. Stan reveals that he is the author of the journals. The man removes his hood to reveal he is Stan's long lost brother. Mabel asks if someone should be fainting, then Soos replies that he'll faint and proceeds to do so.

Stan Pines, cornered under the Mystery Shack, greets the Author with a hug. However, the author responds to this by punching Stan and refuses to thank him for freeing him from the Universe portal, saying that he took a huge risk by re-activating it. In addition, the author says that Stan was the reason he was trapped in the first place. Mabel interjects and asks what is going on, and Dipper is so excited to meet the author for the first time he nearly barfs, respectively.

Dipper soon learns that the Stan that Mabel and Dipper know is actually named Stanley and he stole his brother's name: Stanford. Stan says that he has a lot of explaining to do, and starts to explain his life story.

 _Stanley and Stanford were twins born in the town of Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey during the 1960s. Their parents owned a pawn shop, their father implacably stoic and their mother a pathological liar/phone psychic. The two loved exploring the town's beach and one day, they came across a cave that held a broken ship. The twins made it their goal to fix it up and use it to sail around the world together to hunt for hidden treasure. Throughout his life, Stanford was bullied for having six fingers, but he knew he always had his brother, Stanley, beside him._

 _The twins could not have been any more different. Stanley was a troublemaker who was barely able to graduate while Stanford was a straight A student who won most of the science competitions at school. One day, a perpetual motion machine Stanford built for a science fair earned him an opportunity to be accepted into his dream college, West Coast Tech. Although Stanley still had his dream of sailing around the world in their boat, Stanford had his mind set to get into the college._

 _One night, an upset Stanley went into the gym to look at Stanford's experiment and hits the table in frustration, accidentally destroying the experiment. When the college admission team came to look at Stanford's experiment the next day and saw it wasn't working, they denied Stanford,s entry into West Coast Tech. Stanford confronted Stanley at home, and Stan's family believed that he did it on purpose to try to prevent Stanford from going off to college without him. Filbrick gets so angry he kicked Stanley out of the house for ruining their chance of becoming rich. Stanley then dedicated his whole life to getting enough money to prove his family wrong by becoming a businessman. However, his products were unsuccessful and Stanley got banned from many states and countries, using fake identities to travel to new places. Stanley went to prison in three different countries one of them being Colombia._

 _Meanwhile, Stanford gets accepted into Backupsmore University and graduated at the top his class, acquiring a grant for his scientific research. Stanford decided to study anomalies, attracted to them because of his anomalous sixth fingered hands. After some research, Stanford pinpointed the place in the world with the highest amount of anomalies, Gravity Falls, and moved there. Stanford enlisted the help of locals to build his house and went around the town recording all of his research and findings in three journals. Stanford ultimately believed that all the anomalies of Gravity Falls had to originate from another dimension, and decided to build the Universe portal to help him get there. He enlisted the help of his college buddy, Fiddleford McGucket, whose technical know-how resulted in the complete construction of the Universe portal._

 _When the portal was activated for a test run, McGucket was almost sucked in. Stanford managed to pull him out, but McGucket wasn't himself and began to act strangely. He spoke in backward ciphers and issued a strange warning: "When gravity falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye." After recovering, McGucket told Stanford that the portal was too dangerous and urged him to shut it off, quitting the project when Stanford didn't do so. McGucket decided to forget what he had seen. Once Stanford began to hear whispers and felt that he was losing his sanity, he asked the only person he could trust - Stanley - to come to Gravity Falls._

 _As the two meet in Ford's home, Stanford asked Stanley to hide the first journal far away from Gravity Falls to prevent anyone from being able to operate the portal. Stanley becomes upset at his brother for telling him to move all the way to the other side of the world after they had just met for the first time in ten years. After Stanley almost burned the first journal with a lighter, the two begin to fight over the journal. Stanley's back was burned on the portal's control console in the process, resulting in him getting his "tattoo." The portal ends up accidentally activating and Stanford got too close to it, getting sucked in. He throws the first journal to Stanley just before the portal shuts off, trapping Stanford in another dimension._

 _Stanley tried to find ways to reactivate the portal, but couldn't without the other two journals. Eventually, Stanley ran out of food and went into town. He tried to buy some food but had no money. When the people inside the store noticed him and believed he was Stanford, they asked if he gave tours of his house, which was legendary for the strange things inside. Stanley agreed to give people tours in order to gain money and assumed his brother's identity, Stanford Pines, to do so. He also faked his own death in a car crash to further bury his old identity and his past. The Murder Hut, later renamed the Mystery Shack, became a success over the years, but every night, Stan tried to re-activate the portal to get his brother back. Stan also admitted that he had to lie to everyone in town (including the twins) over the past few years, as he couldn't risk anyone learning the truth about the portal_.

Realizing now that Stan was just trying to save Ford, Dipper apologizes to Stan for his disbelief towards him, and Stan forgives him. Unfortunately, the government agents overhear the gang talking downstairs and are about to head down toward the basement. Soos claims that he forgot about the government agents, which reminds Dipper that he still has Old Man McGucket's memory eraser. Ford uses the device to make a sound wave that wipes the memory of the government agents. He then pretends to be a government official and tells the government agents that the readings they got were just radiation from an unreported meteor shower, and tells them to leave. After the agents leave, Dipper and Mabel express their gratitude towards Ford, and Dipper get prepared to ask the "2 billion questions" he has for Ford, but Stan tells the twins to go to bed, much to the twins' disapproval. Soos then slides off to call Wendy about the events that had occurred.

"Why all of a sudden?" It was the voice of Ford, "Why decide to save me all of a sudden?"

Dipper heard Stan sigh, "The kids lost their parents... I needed someone responsible to look after them." Stan revealed to his twin.

Ford spoke nothing more...

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **You can probably get away just skipping the italics, its the flashback in a tale of two stans...**

 **Well guess its too late to betelling you that...**

 **Welp!**

 **BAI!**


	7. Nightmare

**-Comfort-**

 **WHAT IS UP PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

 **Theta K it back again once again and am ready to serve up some fanfiction goodness!**

 **The seventh chapter is here!**

 **Guys Y U Do Dis?**

 **i got only ONE review the last chapter, and that was after nearly four days of waiting!**

 **at first i thought that fanfiction was down, but i was getting views, so that was out of the window.**

 **Clearly this got me into a depressive slump and it took me a whole lotta time to get this chapter written out.**

 **Guys come on! I am not asking for a hundred reviews, just TWO, just a good job, or a update soon, is all i am asking.**

 **(Constructive criticism much appreciated though...)**

 **Well, sorry on raging out... just d** **on't forget to leave a review!**

 **No review, no chapter!**

 **(For real this time...)**

 **KAPLAM!**

* * *

 **Dipper**

Sipper found it odd how Stan had neglected to mention the extra person that was with them at that moment, but he figures that it probably had something to do with meeting his brother after thirty years.

The twins led Pacifica to the creaky wooden staircase that would lead them to their destination. The three of them were exhausted and some good night's sleep would doo all of them some good. The three slowly made their way towards the attic of the mystery shack where the twins stayed.

When they finally reached the door, Dipper paused. He contemplated on how he should introduce the room. He was sure that it would be in a complete mess.

One side of it at the very least...

He finally just decided to gonwiyh the flow, and opened the door, revealing the inside to his newest companion.

He was nearly a hundred percent sure that Pacifica would be able to make out who slept on which siflde if the room.

The room was neatly divided into two near perfect halves.

One side of the room featured hot pink wall paper and numerous posters ranging from boy bands, popstars and there was even one cute vampire guy.

On the bed were several empty candy wrappers and sewing supplies, along with a bunch of wool.

On this sugar infested mass of cotton and spring was a very pink, and very cute pig, who was snoozing away in all of its glory.

That was Mabel's side of the room if anyone was wondering.

On the other side of the attic was the organized mess that Dipper spent all of his free time in. There were charts, graphs and even a weird map of sorts.

The bed was neatly arranged and the pillows were nice and puffed. It was a stark contrast to his twin's side of the room. Not that Dipper minded being his organized self. He was the order to the chaos that was his older twin.

Pari and Elviya fluttered out of Pacifica's hair. They both looked disheveled and tired too.

Shaking herself vigorously, Pari commented rather dryly, "Your hair smells like dirt."

Pacifica pretended to not take any offense to that statement.

"Pari! Don't be rude!" The the other fairy admonished her friend bonking her on the head.

Parish rubbed the injured part with a small pout

"Pfft.I didn't say it smelled bad." The Indian fairy pouted deeper. "I like the smell of dirt."

The tomboy of the group was clearly the Raven haired mythical being.

Elviya just humph-ed and crossed her arms over her chest. The two of them had a nice look around the attic.

Suddenly, the dark skinned fairy's eyes widened,

"I call dibs on the cute vampire!" Pari fluttered over to one of the many posters on Mabel's side of the room and flew headfirst into the sheet of paper.

"Oww..." She whined as she rubbed her forehead in pain. It was the same place where Elviya had/hit her

"Serves you right..." Elviya muttered under her breath, but Pari didn't seem to hear her. Dipper was pretty sure that she was pretending, because as soon as Elviya turns her head, Pari sticks out a tongue at her in a mocking fashion.

While contemplating the sleeping arrangements for the tiny humanoids, Dipper got an idea.

Dipper grabbed a spare pillow and made a makeshift bed for their two new friends. It wasn't much but it seemed to be more than enough.

The two plopped onto the pillow and were fast asleep in a matter of seconds. They must have been tired, not that Dipper could blame them.

Dipper sighed and took a look around at his, and his sisters room. Waddles had awoken on sensing that there were more people in the room and was content with cuddling up against his sisters legs.

Mabel busts gushes and picks up her little companion and hugs him, apologizing profusely for temporarily abandoning him.

Dipper shook his head and took another look around the attic.

It took Dipper a few moments to realize that there would be another problem. A big one.

"Where is Pacifica gonna sleep?" Mabel stole the words out of his mouths before he could utter them. Some kind of weird twin mind link thing, he guessed.

Dipper was in a fix. There wasn't nearly enough space on either of the beds to fit two people, and he wasn't about to make his friend sleep on the floor.

He then got an idea,

"Mabel," he called out, "Push your bed to the center of the room. And clear the wrappers too."

He then got to pushing his own bed, it was easier than it seemed, the cheap wood and light mattress easily was pushed by the both of them.

Pacifica simply observed, seemingly getting a vague idea of what was going on.

After a few minutes of pushing and pulling, they were done. It wasn't perfectly centered, but Dipper was far too tired to care. He would fix it up come next morning.

The three of them could sleep rather comfortably now, that was all that mattered at the moment, his OCD could wait untull they were rested.

Mabel ran over to her side of the combined bed and plopped down after messily dusting her bed off from remaining wrappers. The day had sapped her never ending supply of energy too it seemed.

Dipper let Pacifica take the center of the two beds, and he, himself got onto the other edge of the bed. He took in a deep breath and his nostrils were flooded with the overwhelming smell of lavender, and dirt.

It was the girls hair.

He didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow.

He was downright exhausted, but his curiosity about the author kept him awake a little while longer. He still found it hard to believe that the author of the journals was his great uncle. As it, actually related to him. It was mindblowing to think that the freaking author was Stan's twin brother.

Pacifica had fallen deep asleep by the time he had gotten his thoughts into gear. She looked beautiful with her blonde princess curls cascading down her breathtakingly amazing features.

Dipper felt exhausted creep through his body as he gave out yet another deep sigh.

Pqcifica shivered slightly and Dipper wrapped his arms around her, and themselves in a blanket to veil themselves from the cold..

He brushed away some of her hair in a nurturing manner,

"Good Night Sif..." Dipper planted a light kiss on her exposed forehead and turned around to rest for the day.

 _I love you..._

* * *

 **Pacifica**

 _She was in the dark._

 _She was alone._

 _She was scared._

 _She frantically looked around but there was no one._

 _Nothing._

 _Just a blank emptyness that surrounded her._

 _Then her vision blurred, she was no longer in a black abyss, but she was in the woods. She recognized where she was. She had a rush of déjà vu at the sight before her. She could see herself in third person. But the events grew to be gruesomely familiar._

 _Her doppelganger was panting as she ran through the depths of the deem and dark woods. She had no idea how much longer she could continue running. She was hungry and her bag was weighing her down. Just as it seemed she was going to outrun him,_

 _She tripped._

 _"Aah!"_

 _It was a tree branch. She fell on her face._

 _She tried frantically getting up but she couldn't move and a rapist was onto her. She was terrified._

 _"That was a nice chase ya gave me Missy. Got my adrenaline ready and pumping." He stalked closer to the downed girl._

Pacifica felt her hair stand up on its end as she choked back sobs.

 _"Stay back!" The apparition of herself yelled out to the older male._

 _"Aww why would I do that" he had a demented smirk on his face, "'specially when ya look so sexy sprawled out on the ground like that." He smacked his lips, causing Pacifica to almost hurl in disgust._

 _She screamed again, as loud as her lungs allowed her._

 _"Music to my ears" the man chirped with a lust filled gaze, fixed on the blonde ex-heiress. He brought his foot out and planted it on her right elbow. Hard._

 _Crack!_

 _Her double yelled out in pain. Her elbow had snapped like a twig._

 _Tears streamed down the doppelganger's cheeks as she accepted her fate._

 _The man pulled out a small knife. "Can't be leaving evidence now can we" it was clear he planned on killing her once he was done. Fear gripped her heart as she closed her eyes._

Pacificas eyes snapped open.

 _A dream?_

She was in cold sweat. She took a frantic look around at her surroundings.

She was at the Mystery Shack.

She breathed a sigh if relied as she hugged her knees and attempted to return to her slumber.

It was easier said than done.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, she fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

One that she was thankful for.

* * *

 **Whelp... Hate to bring back ghosts of times past but... Oh well...**

 **Hope y'all liked the chapter, and don't forget to review... I need two for the next chapter...**

 **Yes I NEED it!**

 **Shut up, I am not asking for fifty... Just two...**

 **BAI!**


	8. Home

**-Comfort-**

 **WHAT IS UP PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

 **Theta K it back again once again and am ready to serve up some fanfiction goodness!**

 **The eighth chapter is here!**

 **You guys are AMAZING!**

 **This has got the be the fastest review rate ever! seven reviews in seventy-five views...**

 **Boom..!**

 **Moving on...**

 **Warnings: Nudity, Almost touching, Excessive chirping, shortness...**

 **Not the clearest warnings but oh well.**

 **Yea the chapter is pretty short but it is enough i guess. Not really a whole lot of Dipifica interaction but it would have to do...**

 **KAPLAM!**

* * *

 **Dipper**

The brunette awoke in a position he was actually pretty used to.

Sorta...

Even before he opened his eyes, he could feel the weight on his chest, but he was used to that. His sister would crawl into his bed all the time when she couldn't sleep, or if something frightened her.

When Dipper opened his eyes, he expected to see the dark brown hair of his sister he was accustomed to, but, he was greeted with a blindingly blonde mop of hair that certainly did not belong to his sister, unless she spontaneously decided to bleach her hair while he was asleep, he concluded that the chances of Mabel Pines bleaching her hair was astronomically low.

That left only one option...

* * *

 **Pacifica**

Pacifica had a brilliant session of unconsciousness after her midnight awakening.

When her consciousness returned to her, she felt energized and reinvigorated, nothing like what she felt when she would awaken in her overpriced bed.

Although she was awake, she still had her eyes closed. She could hear the periodic _thump thump_ of the pillow below her as it rose and fell like the waves.

Then she realized what the problem was with the picture.

Pillows. Don't. Move!

Her eyes snapped open as she shot awake, she arose to a seated position, only to be met with the deep brown orbs, that a certain Pine called eyes.

"Dipper?" Pacifica whispered.

A smile began to appear in her face, and then a crimson blush adorned her cheeks.

She had been cuddling with Dipper freaking Pines!

"Hey Sif" her blush deepened at the nickname, "Mornin'" she nodded her head at him.

"Good morning guys" an overly happy voice chirped from to her left. Pacifica turned her head to be met with the figure of none other that Mabel Pines, the brother of her crush.

"Enjoyed your _pillow,_ Pacifica" she teased with a cheeky smirk adorning her face.

Pacifica's face resembled a tomato when she chucked her pillow at the brunette.

Mabel didn't bother dodging and let the fluffy bundle of feathers crash into her. She then giggled and threw the pillow back at Pacifica, who was hit unsuspecting of the return fire.

Pacifica grumbled under her breath as she stumbled over to the washroom, grabbing her bag on the way.

She noticed the two fairies from the corner of her eyes to be cuddling into each other, still fast asleep. She thought they looked pretty cute like that...

At that moment, Pacifica wanted to wash away her old life and start anew in her new house. In her new _home_ and she had Dipper and Mabel Pines to help her on her quest.

She locked the door behind her as she stepped into the modest bathroom. The floor was in a checkerboard pattern with blue and pink squares. The walls were a light violet and the sink was as whit as ivory.

Pacifica figured that Dipper liked to keep his restroom clean. Averting her eyes from the blindingly white sink, her eyes were greeted with the shower. There was no bathtub, only a single showerhead adorned the bathroom.

Surrounding the showerhead was a glass encasing which had towel holders attached.

There were two towels hung on the holders. Predictability, the blue one was Dipper's and the pink one with a million stickers belonged to his sister.

The actual toilet in the room was to her left, the roll of toilet paper was used about halfway through.

She noticed the clothes hamper off on one corner was empty. Ridding herself off her dirty and muddy clothes, she placed them into the basket and glanced at her nude body in the mirror.

Her perfect skin was riddled with cuts and bruises, the biggest and most gruesome one was the scar that went straight down her sternum, to just a few inches above where her left kidney would be.

She traced a finger down the constant reminder of the fateful day when she was disowned. She winced as she reached a spot that was still sore.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stepped into the shower, she glanced at the knobs as she tried to figure out which one was hot and which was cold.

She then noticed the piece of red tape over the knob by her right. She twisted that one assuming it to be the hot water.

She sighed as she felt the hot water drip down her skin, she stood like that for what seemed like hours.

Her thoughts began to wander to a certain brunette. Dipper Pines had her heart in his fingertips and she wanted to stay forever in his embrace.

She began to feel herself moisten as her thoughts drifted off to imagination of how he would look shirtless, his chiseled body would resemble that of a traditional Greek deity, He would sweep her off her feet and take her wherever she wanted. They would be the two most important people to each other.

She began to blush as her hand slowly began to creep towards her womanhood.

Was she going to go it? She had never touched herself in such a way before. But...

Her actions was brought to a screeching halt, however, when she heard someone knocking vigorously at the door. Pacifica's blush deepened as she regained complete control over herself.

"Pacifica!" She heard the voice of Mabel Pines in between knocks., "Make it quick, I gotta pee!"

And there went her peace and quiet. "One sec!" She called out, all thoughts of what she had been about to do going down the metaphorical drain.

She quickly soaped herself up, forgoing the shampoo temporarily. She washed away the lather that had formed and she promptly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Waiting for her blush to die down, she walked over to the door and flung it open, causing the Pines girl to almost fall over at the sudden action.

"K. Thanks. Bye!" The girl darted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Sh must have been holding it in for some time...

Pacifica looked around the attic, Dipper wasn't in the room. She began to worry as her paranoia got to her.

Did he leave her?

Did he abandon her?

Just then, Mabel walked out the bathroom, clearing all doubts she could have had in her head. "Dipper is downstairs, speaking with Grunkle Stan about what to do with you," she answered Pacifica's unasked question.

Pacifica began to mentally panic again as she felt a lump begin to form in her throat.

What if Stan refused to allow the Northwest to stay with them?

Would there be too many mouths to feed?

Would she be kicked onto the streets?

Would she ever get to see Dipper again?

Would-?

Her musings were cut off by the door to the attic slamming open, "He said yes!" It was the enthusiastic voice of Dipper, he had a shit eating grin on his face as he panted a little to take in the oxygen he depraved himself of when he sprinted up the stairs.

"Grunkle Stan agreed. He said that Pacifica could stay at the shack for as long as she wanted!"

"That's great!" chirped Mable as she took Pacifica into a bear hug, almost making her towel fall off her.

"Mabel get off me!" Pacifica giggled as she pushed the laughing brunette off her.

The commotion awoke the fairies.

Both of their eyes blinked open revealing their respective eyes to their new home.

"Good morning..." Elviya cutely mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She clearly wants made for mornings.

Pari on the other hand shot awake and flung herself into the air and twirled around, stretching her body around.

"Morning!" She chirped, mid twirl.

Her energetic personality was clearly reflected in her morning routine.

"Well, since everyone is awake, I guess it is time for breakfast" Dipper commented with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Hope y'all liked the chapter, and don't forget to drop a review!**

 **BAI!**


	9. Breakfast

**-Comfort-**

 **WHAT IS UP PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

 **Theta K it back again once again and am ready to serve up some fanfiction goodness!**

 **The ninth chapter is here!**

 **You guys blew me away again with the previous chapter so here is the next one!**

 **KAPLAM!**

* * *

 **Dipper**

After the rather embarrassing awakening, Dipper had a flustered expression on his face. Mabel's grinning features beside him wasn't helping in the least.

"So bro-bro... Pacifica huh?" She nudged him teasingly.

He threw a pillow at his sister, not disimilat to the blonde who had excused herself to take a shower.

"I knew you like her," Mabel squealed in delighe as she began to jump up and down in excitement. "Can I plan the wedding?"

Dipper's crimson face darkened.

"Will you kids keep it down up there!" Came the annoyed voice of Stan from downstairs. The twin gulped and looked at each other. They would need to talk to their great uncle about Pacifica.

"I'll go talk to him" Dipper broke the silence, "you stay here."

He cautiously walked down the creaky wooden stairs, truth be told, he was apprehensive. He was a nervous wreck.

What if Stan didn't allow the Northwest to stay with them?

What if Pacifica had to be sent to the streets?

What if-?

Dipper shook his head to clear his mind from the worst case scenarios. If bad can to worse, then the cabin was always a backup option as a residence for Pacifica.

It would all work out in the end...

"Uh... Grunkle Stan?" Dipper walked into the living room, where his great uncle was lounging on his couch. Ford sat on a stool, beside his brother.

"Good morning Dipper" it was Ford.

"Good morning, great uncle Ford" Dipper mumbled out, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Uh.. Grunkle Stan?" Dipper called out, causing his great uncle to look up from his view of the television screen.

"What'cha want kid?" Stan lazily scratched his belly.

And so, Dipper explained the situation to the two older males. He tried to leave out the gruesome details, but nothing could escape the shark like grip that Stan had on him.

He ended up spilling out everything that had happened, go the smallest little detail.

"So lemme get this straight..." Stan had a contemplative look on his face.

"Pacifica Northwest was disowned, she was attacked in the forest and you saved her, then was the whole fiasco with these fairies, and finally the part where I save my brother?"

Dipper nodded, "So can she stay?"

Stan chuclked and ruffled his great nephew's hair"'Course she can stay here... Wouldn't leave a girl like that out on her own on the streets, now would I? She can stay for as long as she likes..."

Dipper gained a face splitting grin, shouting out his thanks, he ran upstairs to reveal the good news, causing the older men to laugh at his antics.

Dipper slammed the door to the attic open. What he saw made him almost forget what he was going to say.

Pacifica was in a towel.

Only a towel.

He bit back his blush and gave out his good news.

"He said yes!" Dipper had a shit eating grin on his face as he panted a little to take in the oxygen he depraved himself of when he sprinted up the stairs.

He then explained further, observing that he had given only little information.

"Grunkle Stan agreed. He said that Pacifica could stay at the shack for as long as she wanted!"

"That's great!" chirped Mable as she took Pacifica into a bear hug, almost making her towel fall off her.

This certainly got a _rise_ out of the poor boy

"Mabel get off me!" Pacifica giggled as she pushed the laughing brunette off her.

The commotion awoke the slumbering fairies.

Both of their eyes blinked open revealing their respective eyes to their new home.

"Good morning..." Elviya cutely mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She clearly wants made for mornings.

Pari on the other hand shot awake and flung herself into the air and twirled around, stretching her body around.

"Morning!" She chirped, mid twirl.

Her energetic personality was clearly reflected in her morning routine.

"Well, since everyone is awake, I guess it is time for breakfast" Dipper commented with a smile on his face.

Honestly he was starving, they hadn't eaten since the previous day and he was sure that his girls were parched as well.

 _Growl_

Pacifica's stomach confirmed his suspicion.

* * *

 **Pacifica**

Pacifica blushed in embarrassment. She was hungry and by now she was pretty sure that everyone in the room was made aware of that fact.

"Out, all of yoy!" She pushed them out, "I'll take a second to wear my clothes." She slammed the door shut, a crimson flush adorning her face.

She shook her head and put on some clothes, nothing too fancy, a purple top with navy blue shorts. She would have never been allowed to wear such clothes at the manor, but she was free from all of the fathers rules now.

She shook her head yet again, clearing her thoughts from the old life.

She plopped on her fluffy bunny slippers which she had to pack with her and made her way out of the attic. The other four had already gone down, probably to get breakfast ready.

Pacifica began to drool at the thought of Dipper's cooking, the venision that he had cooked for her had honestly been the best deer she had tasted in a long time. He would make a good husband.

Her mind blanked.

Did she just think of her crush as good husband material?

Of course she did! How could she deny the obvious!?

With a crimson hue adorning her face, she stepped down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where she found the rest if their ragtag group.

Pari and Elviya fluttered aimlessly around the kitchen, occasionally concentrating their interest on a single object and admiring it.

Mabel was at the table, eagerly awaiting her brother to finish cooking. Pacifica took a seat next to the brunette and gazed longingly at the apron-clad boy by the stove. It seemed like he was making pancakes.

"You should ask him out..." Mabel broke the silence with a whisper, making sure Dipper didn't hear her.

'What?!" Pacifica exclaed, causing Dipper to almost drop the pan he was holding.

"Shh..." Mabel scolded, "I said you should ask Dipper out on a date."

"Wh-why would I do th-that?" She stuttered out, causing Mabel to give her a blank stare.

Was she really that obvious?

"Paci. I can see that you like by bro-bro and he likes you too... Just ask him out" Mabel smiled softly at the blonde girl.

"R-really?" Pacifica couldn't believe her ears. Her crush liked her back!

"Did I stutter?" Mabel's rhetorical question went unanswered as Dipper strutted up the the table, plates in hand.

After serving the two girls, he sat himself down and poured some syrup over his pancakes, gesturing Pacifica to to the same.

She was never allowed the syrup at her old house so she was nervous, but the sight of Mabel emptying half of her bottle on he pancakes assured her that it was safe to eat.

Pouring a little on her doughy disk of goodness, she took a small bite. She instantly melted into the syrupy goodness and shoveled the remaining delecasy down her throat.

Marvelously she avoided choking.

"That was amazing Dipper" she squealed out. She wrapped him in a one armed hug and plopped a kiss on his cheek.

Both of their brains froze. Mabel squealed in excitement.

Stan walked into the room at that moment, "Uh... Mabel... I think you broke them"

It was true, Pacifica felt like her brain melted, she was stuck in the same place wondering why the hell she had done what she had done.

And now they were statues!

Mabel snapped a quick photo for her scrap book.

Pari and Elviya fluttered out of Pacifica's dishevelled hair.

"Mabel... Why did you break them?" Elviya had a concerned look on her face as she frantically waved her arms in front of Dipper's face, hoping to elicit a reaction.

"Oh well" Pari gave up on shaking the two out of their stupor and made herself at home in Pacifica's breakfast.

"This is really good" Pari mumbled through her full mouth as she shoveled small pieces of the pancake into her tiny mouth.

"Pari! Help me waking them up" the auburn haired fairy pulled the Indian fairy off the pancakes and threw her at Pacifica's unsuspecting face.

Literally.

Elviya grabbed Pari by the hands, spun her around and let her fly to Pacifica's face.

"Aah!" Pacifica was awoken with a start.

"Now for Dip-Dip" Pari gained a maniacal glint in her eyes. Flying up the the frozen brunette he raised her hands up, into the air.

'This should do the trick..." She muttered as her palm began to crackle with blue energy.

 _Bzzt~!_

"Aahhh!" Dipper yelped as he number ten feet. He had been shocked by Parina. Mabel and Pacifica burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Well that's the chapter...**

 **BAI!**


	10. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongGuy's this is not a chapter!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI had a pretty interesting idea and would like your impression on it./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWhat if I turned Dipper into a girl?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWould you guys hate me?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongVote yes or no... Just think that it will be unique and as I said... Interesting.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAnywhoozers, /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBAI!/strong/p 


End file.
